


Just Passing Through

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY PERMISSION .THIS INCLUDES APPSThis is a work of fiction, created for entertainment purposes only.Sometimes you just gotta getaway for a bit to heal a broken heart, and sometimes you gotta cross the Atlantic to do so
Relationships: Charlie Nelson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Just Passing Through

The train pulled into Midsomer Village at precisely 2:00. The ride from Kings’ Cross in London had been long, but the view of the English countryside had been rather picturesque, more than you had ever expected it to be.

After disposing the remains of the sandwich, crisps and tea that had been your lunch, you got up and went to claim your luggage from the storage area, which consisted of a backpack and a large rolling bag. Stepping carefully off the train, you looked about for the exit and finding it, started to make your way out of the station.

It was busier than you expected it to be. Though you knew there would be a festival taking place during your visit, you had not expected it to be so busy and so maneuvering your way out of the small station took longer than you hoped.

Once you were finally out, you looked about for any cabs, but the few that you could spot were already taken. Not only that, but the few shuttles designated for the festival had already left and would not be back for at least an hour. You knew from studying the map on the way down that the bed and breakfast you were staying at was less than a half a mile away and at this rate, it would probably be faster to walk.

Adjusting the straps on your pack, you grabbed the handle of your rolling bag and decided to start off. The weather, which had been mostly sunny along the way there had become more overcast and you found yourself hoping it would not rain before you got there. 

With all the folks making their way up and down the streets for the festival, it was slow going, not helped by the fact that several groups had decided to stop and block the sidewalk. You sighed deeply as you tried to move around the groups without having to step into the street and without getting to close to any of the parked vehicles.

“Fancy a lift?” Came a voice from out of the blue.

Turning around to see who spoke to you, you saw a silver hatchback had pulled up alongside you. Looking to see who the driver was, you saw a young man, with a thick mane of dark brown hair, a thin face, a goatee, casual clothes and a small smile.

A part of you wanted to say no, after all you had no idea if this man was trustworthy or not. But it was not as if anyone else was stopping, no cabs could be seen, and you still had a bit of distance to go.

“Sure. Thank you Sir.”  
The young man opened the hatch and you placed your luggage into the back as quickly as you could. Once secured, you hurried to the other side of the car and stepped in.”

“Where are you headed to?”

“The Apple Tree Grove Bed and Breakfast.”

“You’re in luck. I’m on my way there myself.” He said as he started to drive off.

“OH. Are you here for the festival as well?”

“No. I actually live there. Long story.”He explained, a shy smile on his face as he started to steer the car and head down the street.

Instantly you were curious. Looking the handsome gentleman up and down, with his jeans, collared shirt and dark green sweater, he had the look of perhaps a teacher. Maybe he was new to the area.

“What about you? What brings you to Midsomer?”

For a second, you winced. You still weren’t sure how to answer the question of why you were there. The trip had been planned as a honeymoon, but having been jilted a week before the ceremony, you saw no reason to cancel a trip you spent months carefully planning and saving up for. Besides, England had always been on the proverbial list.

“Oh, I’m doing a bit of a tour of the English countryside. Kind of a bucket list thing.” You answered, hoping that would suffice.

“Bucket list? You’re not dying are you?” He asked jokingly as he kept his focus on the road.

“No.” You answered shyly “Though a part of me still wishes I were after the last few weeks.” Just felt like getting away from it all.”

“Well I can’t promise Midsomer is away from it all, but it has its charms.” He said. “Always some sort of festival going on.”

“Do you go to them?”

“Sometimes I do. Sometimes it is for fun. Most of the time, it’s for work.” He shrugged. 

“That must be nice.”

“Not sure it is. Not with my line of work. Here we are.”

You turned to see what the B&B looked like and saw that it looked much like its photographs, a large beautiful house with well-manicured gardens.

The man pulled his car over to a nearby spot in front of the B&B. As he shut the car off and you stepped out, he opened the hatch to allow you to grab your luggage. He then stepped out himself and walked around to join you, just in time to help you unload your large case. Finally getting a full view of him, you marveled at how tall and lean he was. 

“Thank you again.” You said as you took the case from him. “Forgive me, I’ve not gotten your name.”

“Oh its…”

At that moment, a phone rang.

With a sheepish grin, the man took it out of his pocket and said. “DS Nelson.” A few seconds passed and the man’s grin quickly morphed into a frown. “Right Sir. On my way now.”

“Work calls?” You guessed as he hung up the phone.

“It never ends around Midsomer.” He shrugged.

“Well, thank you again DS Nelson.” You said offering your hand “May I ask what DS stands for?”

“It’s not my name. It’s my rank.”

“What rank is that?” You wondered, guessing he was perhaps a soldier stationed nearby.

“Detective Sergeant.” He explained.

“You’re a detective?” You asked, surprised that one seemingly so young would be a detective.

“That I am. Detective Sergeant Charlie Nelson, at your service.” A proud grin crossing his face as he playfully bowed., a grin you couldn’t help but return.

“Well, I’d best let you go. You’ve a case to solve.” You spoke gently. You didn’t wish for him to leave so quickly, but you didn’t wish for him to be late either and get in trouble, especially since he went out of his way to help you.

“Two cases actually. One of which is your name.” He asked.

Feeling a bit playful, you said. “You’re a detective. Can you figure it out?”

“I think I can.” He said, crossing his arms playfully.

Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted a quaint looking pub down the street and instantly you had an idea.

“I’ll make you a deal. If you can figure it out, I’ll buy you dinner tonight.” You said. “Down at the Maid at Sea pub.”

“And if I don’t?” He asked.

“Then I will buy you dinner anyways. Since you were so kind as to give me a lift.”

“Challenge accepted. I will see you tonight. Say at 7pm?”

“I’ll be waiting.”

With a playful grin, DS Nelson walked back to the front of his car and climbed in. As you watched him drive away, you smiled to yourself, wondering if the young detective would be able to guess your name. And even if he didn’t, at least you knew that your first dinner in Midsomer county would be a pleasant one.


End file.
